


Scrimshaws and Scandals

by Sinedra



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Hiding, Illegal Activities, Love, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Daud, Major Original Character(s), One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Plague, Post-Low Chaos Ending, Pre-Dishonored (Video Game), Relationship(s), Romance, Runes, Secret Relationship, The Void, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinedra/pseuds/Sinedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen hated being overlooked as a child, as an adult she’s just trying to get by. As an illegal dealer of runes and bone charms, her intent is to stay as anonymous as possible. Stuck worrying about the Whalers, the rat plague, and the heightened security over the Emperess’ death, Gwen is forced to accept that the Outsider is no longer ignoring her. Problem is, she’s not so certain he means to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrimshaws and Scandals

Gwendolyn Datchery was in trouble again, Lenora had once more placed the blame successfully on her younger sister. Their father glared down at the small girl and held out his hand. Clutching the pretty white stone to her chest, tears started to fall. Lenora always found stones like this, hid them away thinking Gwen couldn’t find them. When she’d finally let Gwen have one, it was because their father was walking down the hall. She would realize too late why it had been thrust into her palm.

“Give it to me Gwendolyn,” their father barked. When she sniffed and sobbed again, he swatted her behind enough to startle the girl. It didn’t hurt, but Gwen dropped her possession and her father scooped it up. “Runes are dangerous girls,” he said, “they bring unwanted attention to those who keep them. Bad luck, best to throw them back out to sea where they belong.”

Yet, at night, Lenora would dive under her bed and pry a loose board up. That’s where she hid the others. Then she would crawl back up in her bed, giggle, and speak to the air. Gwen hid under the covers, pulling the blankets over her ears to muffle the sound of the stone’s song. Those nights the air felt thicker; years later she would liken the feeling to being under water.

 _His_ presence was always heavy.

Lenora would speak with someone, would sleep with a stone tucked under her pillow. Her fingers would brush it in her sleep. She would often rub it in Gwen’s face that she was the more interesting one, that her little sister was too shy and boring to receive special attention. None in all the Isles were as worthy as Lenora, not even the Caldwins. Gwen went out to prove her wrong.

At nine years of age, Gwen had thrown a coin at a city watchman because he addressed Lenora and not her. Two weeks later, she refused to wear a petticoat and threw her shoes to the neighbor’s wolf hound. Ripping pages from a book, refusing to bathe, bringing home rats, all it did was get her into trouble. Weeks turned to months, and then years. Until her father’s glare and sharp tone were what she remembered most about him.

Her thirst for the attentions her sister received would indeed garner more trouble at the age of twenty-three. Just not the kind she expected.


End file.
